


In a Perfect Dream

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack spend time alone at the cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by lots and lots of snow and a conversation between Sparky She-Demon, fems, and myself on GW about what Jack and Sam might be doing at the cabin in said snow.

She sat warming herself by the fire, fingers curled around a steaming mug of hot tea. She grabbed the quilt that lay draped over the back of the couch and pulled it around her shoulders. A contented sigh escaped her lips as her thoughts drifted back through the morning. Jack had taken her skating on the lake today. Something that she'd always wanted to try. She smiled thinking about the way she'd let him hold her as they struggled to cross the ice. She'd been skating before but hadn't told him. He'd insisted on holding her waist and then her hand as she fell into a rhythm beside him. They'd finally come inside when their fingers and toes started to tingle with cold. She took another sip of tea then placed her mug on the table and snuggling down into the quilt she smiled as she closed her eyes.

He watched her, curled up inside the quilt his grandmother made him when he'd enlisted. “Trust me Jacky, it'll be better than any of those scratchy, government issued things you'll have on your bunk.” She'd definitely been right about that. That quilt had seen as much of the world as he had and he was extremely thankful for it. He'd been close to his grandmother and when she'd passed on, he'd curled up in that quilt much like the woman he couldn't take his eyes off of right now. And he remembered the feeling of peace it had given him.

That same peace was now reflected on her face. Nothing had been easy these last few months but today as they glided across the frozen lake clinging to one another for fear of falling on their behinds, he couldn't help but have the feeling that everything was finally going in the right direction. He walked over to where she slept and sat down in front of her. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there before she woke up, but it was worth the smile that danced in her hazy, sleep-filled eyes.


	2. Heat, Space, and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short scene after Sam wakes up.

“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself.”  
“Am I still dreaming?”   
“No.”

They sat there for what seemed like years. Neither able to look away. Sam wasn't sure if it was the heat from the fire creating the warmth spreading through her at that moment or a full body blush from the intensity of his gaze. Amazingly, Jack looked just as flushed and before she knew what was happening, he was leaning forward to kiss her. 

For someone who knew so much about space and time, Sam let herself get so lost in the feel of his lips crushing, nipping, and slowly but urgently pressing upon hers that she couldn't tell if everything had slowed down or stopped altogether.


	3. The Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

“Sam?”

She couldn't help it. Everything was beautiful, perfect even and all of the sudden she was overwhelmed by the urge to giggle.

“Sorry. It's just...I feel like Daniel is gonna walk in any minute and we're gonna get caught making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers.” 

“Well, as much as Daniel's timing does suck, I guarantee you that he will not be waltzing in here anytime soon. He and Teal'c have strict orders not to even think about heading up to the cabin for another two whole days. So, where were we?” He waggled his eyebrows at her which sent her into another fit of the giggles.


	4. Lying Awake in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it all too good to be true?

It's not like they'd never come to the cabin before. Jack thought about the last time they'd all been here together. It was the week after Jacob and Selmak died. He'd brought them all here so that Carter could morn in peace, away from the SGC where she'd bury herself in her lab and never take a moment to truly think about the sadness and guilt she'd been feeling.

It had been the turning point for them. As a team, as a couple. It was at the end of that week that they'd decided to take steps in their careers that would allow them to be together. The two of them came to a decision and the four of them discussed the repercussions. Daniel and Teal'c just wanted them to finally be together and happy, the rest, they'd said, would work itself out.

This trip though, was even more special. This time they got to revel in their new-found freedoms. 

And revel they did. 

Jack lay awake and once again found himself staring at Sam's sleeping form. He thought he'd known her. Their friendship had been long and they'd been through just about everything, but now he found himself desperately wanting, no needing, to memorize every one of her features. Reaching to brush her hair from her face, he let himself relax into his own pillow and drift off, the image of her face emblazoned upon his eyelids.

She'd been lying there for awhile, awake but not daring to move. She was surprised Jack hadn't called her on her pretending to be asleep. Years of sleeping side-by-side had given them both enough clues to figure out when the other was truly aslumber. His touch of her face sent shivers through her soul and she almost let him know she was awake, but she didn't, thinking that perhaps, like her, he simply wanted to allow himself to consume every detail of this moment, some part of her still afraid that it would all be pulled away. So she lay there listening to him watching her trying not to hold her breath in awe of her wonder.

“You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.” – Dr. Suess


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things that we want burned into our memories so that no matter what happens, we will never forget.

He came inside from gathering more wood for the fire smelling strongly of that sharp cold scent of winter combined with fresh tree sap and just a hint of something that could only be described as Jack. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, letting the heady scent of the man she loved take over her senses.

“Sam? You okay?”

She was surprised by his question but kept her eyes closed as she stood near the door unwilling to let the moment dissolve into but a memory. “Mmmhmm,” was all she could muster in reply.

He drank in the sight of her standing there in a pair of faded jeans and a sweatshirt, hair slightly tousled, and despite the cold, he smiled at her bare feet. She was completely lost in herself at that moment and he couldn't help but wonder where she’d gone.

Not wanting to disturb her, but unable to keep away, he walked over and stood in front of her. He now saw the soft blush that had crept up her face, and felt the breath she let pass her lips as if she’d been holding it. He leaned in and kissed her smiling lips. “Saaam?”

“Mmmhmm.” It was almost a moan. “I don’t want to ever forget,” she said softly.

“Forget what?”

She sighed as she breathed him in once more. “This.”


	6. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things we just can't escape.

The water trailed down the length of the icicles that clung to the roof just outside the window, each glistening drop slowly destroying the crystalline formation. She stood entranced for what seemed like hours. Though grateful to see the beginning of a new season, she harbored a great sadness at seeing the snow and ice slowly disappear. Another part of her refused to admit to the fear that this happiness would do the same. The real world would ensure that this fantasy would be forgotten.

"What's with the face?" 

Jack's question pulled her out of her reverie.  


"Just thinking."  


"You don't say." He couldn't keep the amusement from his voice as he slowly snaked his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and couldn't help taking a deep breath as he buried his face in her hair. "So, what's with the face?" He asked again.  


"The icicles are melting." She said quietly.  


"And?" He tickled her ear when he whispered the question.  


She couldn't help giggling, " _Jack!_ She sighed as she settled back into his arms. "The season is changing."

"It does that you know." She could feel him grinning as he said it.

She turned herself around in his arms and caught his eyes with her own, "I want things to stay the same."

She held his gaze and he knew what she was feeling. He had his own doubts about the safety and security they'd been feeling while alone here together. 

"We both know they can't, Sam. Besides, uncertainty is what we do best. So, we face each day like we always do. Take a deep breath and a leap of faith and hope to hell we don't fall on our asses."

She grinned. "And if we do?"

"Simple," he said placing his hands on each side of her face and gently kissing her lips, "we pick each other up, take a deep breath, and curse gravity for daring to try and pull us down."


	7. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they'd gone to bed to the sound of a wonderful Spring rain, Sam now stood with her mouth open staring at at least a foot and a half of fresh snow covering the ground and it was still coming down fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the very un-Springlike weather outside today.

Sam woke up just as daylight had begun to stream through the curtains. She sighed as she thought about just how much she did _not_ want to go home.

She climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee already in the air thanks to the timer on the coffee maker. Her hand reached for the mug on the counter but stopped short as she looked out the window above the sink. Though they'd gone to bed to the sound of a wonderful Spring rain, Sam now stood with her mouth open staring at at least a foot and a half of fresh snow covering the ground and it was still coming down fast.

It wasn't more than 20 minutes before Jack joined her in the kitchen, barefooted and bed-headed, she couldn't help but smirk at him over her cup.

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” He noticed the smirk as he grabbed his cup, “What?”

“I feel a little like a kid this morning.” The smirk turned to a grin which he returned. “It looks like we have a Snow Day.”

 “We do?”

“Mmhmm.” She titled her head, gesturing toward the window.

“Woah. So, not going back to the Springs, eh?”

 “Uh-uh, looks like we're stuck.”

He put the coffee cup back down on the counter and turned to pull her out of the chair. “Stuck you say,” one hand slowly thread its fingers through her hair while the other pulled her closer. All of the sudden, her whole body felt like it was on fire and she couldn't form a coherent thought. But as his lips found hers she whispered,“I'm thinking breakfast can wait.”

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two days since Jack had gotten the call . . . Two days of wondering what it all would mean. Two days of playing Devil's advocate. And, two days of yelling at the universe and its perverse sense of humor.

It had been two days since Jack had gotten the call telling them that she'd been recalled to the SGC. Two days of wondering what it all would mean. Two days of playing Devil's advocate. And, two days of yelling at the universe and its perverse sense of humor.

It was only when she pulled her car into the gravel lane leading back to the cabin that she felt herself start to calm. She left her things in the car and walked around the house to the dock. She was surprised by how much she missed the snow. Everything was uncovered now and in the wet Spring sunshine it all seemed different, changed. Suddenly overwhelmed by a sadness she couldn't ignore, she cursed the tears that started to fall as she stared out over the pond. Gripped by this melancholy, she never heard his approach. She started at his touch but then couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips as his arms snaked around her and he rested a kiss atop her head.

“No one can take this away ya know. This will always be our sanctuary.” The warm breath from his lips, so close to her ear, sent shivers down her spine.

She sighed. “Part of me really wants to go back.”

He had to strain to hear her words. “I'd expect nothing less. Don't get me wrong, it was nice while it lasted, but the 'gate's in your blood now and trust me, I know that urge and what kind of pull it has on you. I feel it too.”

“It was nice while it lasted?” Her tone was as soft and as apprehensive as her previous remark.

He turned her around and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. “You know that is _not_ what I meant. I'm in this for the long haul.” He leaned in and kissed her so tenderly that just for a second she thought her knees might actually buckle. “Always, remember?”

Yes, always. But what did that mean for where they were right now? She had to report to General Landry in a week and that put her back under Jack's command. She stared back into his soft brown eyes, “I love you Jack. I can't go back to pretending that I don't.”

“Neither can I, Sam. And, that is why I have an idea. It's crazy for sure but if you say 'Yes,' it will keep us from ever having to doubt ourselves or cover our actions ever again.”

She could see his eyes dancing with excitement and knew she could not disappoint him, nor did she want to.

“Then Yes. My answer is yes.” A boyish grin spread across his face and turned the dance in his eyes into a disco of twinkling lights. “Now what is this crazy plan of yours?”

“It's simple really, marry me.”


	9. Afterthought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lowered herself back down, kissing him lightly before placing her head back on his chest. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've neglected this piece for far too long, but found some notes today which led to this...enjoy!

Despite the events of the day, Jack once again found himself unable to sleep. Doubts danced through his thoughts as he stared at the blonde head resting on his chest.

“I can hear you thinking,” she murmured.

“Isn't that _my_ line?” he asked stroking her hair.

“Usually, but then again, _I'm_ usually the one keeping _you_ awake, right?”  Her hand began making lazy circles on his chest and stomach.

He sighed.

“What is it?”

“I thought we would have more time.” His hands threaded themselves through her hair, stroking her neck lightly. “Together, I mean, before we...Sam, are you sure about all of this?”

She pulled away from him, pushing herself up so she could look him in the face. “Sure about _this_? You mean _you_? I meant it, Jack, when I said I don’t want to go back. That I couldn’t go back.” She lowered herself back down, kissing him lightly before placing her head back on his chest. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

He smiled at the top of her head, kissed her, and let his hands once again roam down to the nape of her neck and her naked back. His fingers swirled in feather-light patterns across her skin making her shiver. “I love you ya know.”

She pulled away slightly and pushed herself up so that her lips brushed past his ear on their way to his throat. “Love, honor, and cherish, remember?”

He barely contained a gasp as her lips found purchase at the base of his throat and his body responded in kind. Another moment and he moved them so that she lay beneath him. But, he paused momentarily staring into her bright blue eyes before his own whisper pulled a gasp from her throat as he answered against her skin, “Always.”

 

 


End file.
